Cantilever parasols have the advantage that the cover, and thus the shading, can be partly positioned at a distinct distance from the mast, so that the area to be shaded is not hindered by the mast. Due to the eccentricity of the load, however, such overhanging parasols need to be designed to be very stable. Here, a system has turned out to be very successful in which two main arms hold the linkage of bars, the main arms extending from the mast laterally outwards and being coupled to each other in a scissors-type manner. Seated centrally in the linkage of bars is the vertical arm from which the individual struts run outwards. The first main arm fitted to the upper end of the mast, however, must run through the cover, which is slitted for this reason. During opening and closing of the parasol, a relative movement occurs between the first main arm and the cover so that the slit needs to have a certain longitudinal extent.